


new year, new us

by lovemarket



Series: stillness in woe [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, News Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: Soompi@soompi  · 2s agoFEVER DREAM’s Mark Lee spotted leaving apartment building with SUPERNOVA’s Huang Renjun...[.JPEG attached]
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: stillness in woe [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	new year, new us

**Author's Note:**

> yangmin are actors for sm, marknohyuck are a trio for sm, renjun + xiaojun are an r&b/soul duo, and hendery & yukhei are models under esteem
> 
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jTlOzjnQO3JF8i8O57ahR?si=xnP2RqWtQS6_kewXllj5Gw) to rly feel the ~party~ mood (most are songs u might/would hear in a bar in america, oops)

> **pannchoa** @pannchoa · 2 hrs ago
> 
> _Mark Lee of FEVER DREAM posts video on Instagram Story of NYE party with groupmates Lee Jeno and Lee Donghyuck._
> 
> _[.MOV attached]_

Mark throws back a jägerbomb and eggs on Jeno to do the same. “It tastes like soda!” He shouts over the music, handing the small cup to him. Jeno is still skeptical. He’s got this idea that energy drinks mixed with alcohol will kill him on the spot that Mark is trying to make him let go of. Jeno’s never been one for mixing drinks but that’s what makes partying so much more fun!

Jeno looks at the contents for a second longer before Donghyuck tips the cup back for him, causing Jeno to swallow the drink with a scrunched up face. “Not too bad, right?” Mark nudges him. Jeno glares at Donghyuck, who only laughs, but the second younger ends up agreeing. “What’s it supposed to do?” Jeno asks. Now he’s curious because it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was. 

“Loosen you up, get you excited, stuff like that. You’re supposed to do jägerbombs first, crazy drinks later.” Mark throws an arm around Jeno’s shoulder. It’s the first time since becoming an adult that Jeno actually begged to go out and party (unlike Donghyuck, who’s been attending any party he could get into since last January 1st) and Mark intends to make this night one he won’t forget.

> **mes #TeamPinky** @OH_mes2 · 1 hr ago
> 
> _Huang Xuxi reportedly at labelmate Huang Guanheng’s NYE party. Huang Renjun and Xiao Dejun of SUPERNOVA in attendance with Liu Yangyang, a new and upcoming actor._
> 
> _[.JPEG attached]_

A successful three months for SUPERNOVA’s debut full album means Renjun can finally get fucked up and not have to worry about the wandering eyes and eavesdropping ears that come with partying in public spaces. 

Yukhei shoves a drink in Renjun’s hand. It’s his third refill of the night and he’s already feeling the effects: the room is spinning lightly and the lights are a little too bright. The music fills his ears and each time Dejun tries to say something, he has to bring the older to his ear to be able to actually comprehend it.

There aren’t many people that Renjun recognizes in his drunken stupor except Guanheng because he’s the host. Due to this, Renjun stays close to Dejun. “Loosen up, Junnie,” Dejun yells to him, grabbing his arms and flailing them around. “Dance a little!” Yukhei and Yangyang shout in his ear. They dance around him and Renjun can’t help the laugh bubbling in his throat. His friends are weird and he loves that they try to help him out in situations like these.

He’s not opposed to partying, but would rather sit in the apartment and sip on wine with his best friends instead of drink hard liquor in a room full of sweaty strangers and loud music.

> **nini** @suprnvadream · 42m ago
> 
> _DID I JUST SEE MARK LEE WONG YUKHEI AND HUANG GUANHENG IN XIAO DEJUN’S IG STORY?????_
> 
> | **HRJ + XDJ** @2juns - _NO WAYYAYAYYYYY_

> **nini** @suprnvadream · 42m ago
> 
> _THEYRE TOGETHER?? ARE HTYE FRIENDS? SM’S 99Z!!!_
> 
> _[.JPEG attached]_
> 
> 1,203 retweets 12.8k likes

> **allkpop** @allkpop · 27m ago
> 
> _Actor Na Jaemin posts Instagram Story with Liu Yangyang, FEVER DREAM’s Lee Jeno and Lee Donghyuck and SUPERNOVA’s Huang Renjun doing shots_
> 
> _[.MOV attached]_

Mark watches Jeno from his spot against the wall making new friends with a fond smile on his face. It’s been so hard for them to meet people since the company is so adamant about them not having a lot of friends for some weird reason. He wants to join them but another sight distracts him.

Silver hair shines brightly, causing the shortest of the group of five to stand out the most. He’s swaying to the music, though Mark doesn’t know how he does it so alluringly as Gassed Up blasts in the background. His immense beauty makes the music fade until the man is the only thing Mark is focused on. He can’t look away.

> **FD + SUPRNVA AOTYs** @jenosmarkhyuck · 12m ago
> 
> _ITS ALMSOT THE NEW YEAR AND MARK LEE IS NEAR HUANG RENJUN THIS ULTERACTION_
> 
> _[.JPEG attached]_

> **Koreaboo** @Koreaboo · 1m ago
> 
> _SUPERNOVA’s Huang Renjun spotted talking with FEVER DREAM’s Mark Lee in Na Jaemin’s Instagram Story_
> 
> _[.JPEG attached]_

“Donghyuck doesn’t shut up about you,” Renjun speaks, his voice surprisingly stable. “Kept saying I’d be perfect for your New Year’s kiss.” He smirks, dancing to the music. 

Mark shrugs, tries to keep a cool, nonchalant image of himself. “Could be.” He keeps his answer simple.

“There’s a minute left on the clock,” Renjun’s eyes dart to the huge digital clock Guanheng has placed on the wall.

11:59:49. 

Mark’s heart jumps into his throat and suddenly he feels nervous. Usually _he’s_ the one to make people feel flustered, not the other way around. 

They dance to the music, Renjun’s body moving against his own and Mark’s heart is still beating like crazy knowing the clock continues to tick. Suddenly the music cuts out and there’s a literal second of silence until everyone in the loft is counting down from ten. 

Mark looks back at Renjun who drapes his arms around Mark’s shoulders. “Looks like you’ll get that New Year’s kiss,” He says into Mark’s ear, his breath hitting the cartilage. It makes him shiver, in a good way. Mark’s hands find their way to Renjun’s smaller waist. 

Three.

Despite being from the same company, in a way that’s a bit complicated, they’ve never crossed paths. 

Two.

Mark’s CoStar the other night said that he’s “ _in a safe place to bring romance into [his] life_.” Could this be fate?

One.

Renjun leans up giving Mark a gentle, chaste kiss that has Mark begging for more. 

Instinctively, Mark pulls Renjun closer, his hands on the younger’s waist holding him a little tighter. Mark is one hundred percent content with kissing Renjun here forever but Renjun pushes Mark away, just enough for Renjun to say something in his ear as the music returns. 

“We should take this somewhere else,” He suggests, his nimble fingers brushing through hair at the base of his head. They just met but Mark thinks this might be love.

They’re both drunk and have never been to Guanheng’s apartment before tonight so they stumble around, searching for the stairs because apparently Guanheng needs an apartment with a second floor when he’s the only one living here. 

Renjun tugs Mark down a hallway, opening the first door that isn’t locked or led to a bathroom. Luckily for them, it’s a bedroom that isn’t occupied as well. 

Mark closes the door behind them and neither of them bother turning on a light. Renjun straddles Mark on the bed, resuming their kiss. 

When they pull away for breath, Renjun unbuttons Mark’s silky dress shirt, small hands wandering and admiring his toned stomach with his sense of touch. 

Mark moves to unbutton Renjun’s shirt as well but the younger puts his hand over Mark’s to stop him. “W-wait,” Renjun pants, his chest heaving.

Mark looks up at him. Even though there isn’t much light in the room, Mark thinks Renjun is even more beautiful like this. Out of breath, cheeks glowing red due to the drinks and intimate atmosphere, shiny red and plump lips slick with spit. This is definitely love. 

“My… I’m not as… I don’t have abs,” Renjun stumbles over his words, a small frown creeping on his face as he tugs his bottom lip between his mouth. 

_Oh, he’s so precious_ , Mark thinks. He pushes Renjun’s hand away slowly, unbuttoning his shirt. “S’okay. You don’t need to work out, or be toned for me to love you, Renjun.” Mark whispers. 

“Mark—” Renjun’s breath hitches as Mark lays him down. Mark hushes him. “You’re beautiful.”

He presses small kisses to Renjun’s stomach, leaving small hickies in his wake. Renjun laughs lightly, pushing Mark away. “It tickles~”

Mark smiles against him and when he sits back up to kiss Renjun again, the younger has a soft smile on his face. “You’re too nice, Mark Lee. We barely know each other.”

And yes, he does have a point but it doesn’t mean they can’t get to know each other and Mark expresses this concern aloud. 

Renjun hums in acknowledgment and guides Mark’s lips to his own, Mark pushing Renjun against him for friction. A moan bubbles in Renjun’s throat but he swallows it. Doesn’t want to give Mark any kind of reassurance or satisfaction. 

Mark’s lips brush against his neck, lightly nipping at his golden skin, leaving spots. “Please,” he whispers, bucking his hips as Renjun goes up again. He succumbs to Mark’s wishes, moving faster against the older. He likes to hear Mark’s moans, the way he grips him a little harder, the way his lips form a perfect ‘o’ with every grind. 

Renjun applied more pressure, causing Mark to throw his head back and a moan to tumble past his lips. Mark’s hips jutted and rocked to increase the friction, desperation began to gather on his temples in the form of perspiration. Renjun grinds harder, causing Mark to pant even louder, little pleas and warnings starting to rise out of him.

Mark’s hands leave burns on Renjun everywhere he touches — his wrists, his waist, his neck — while his plush lips move against Renjun’s, tongue tasting like the drinks he had and fire as he sweeps up the wrecked moan that falls from Renjun’s mouth.

They’re both breathless for a moment, their sweaty foreheads just about an inch away from each other.

“I want to spend the year with you.” Mark whispers, afraid that if his voice is any louder, it’ll break the ambiance. Renjun brushes their noses together, his lips ghosting Mark’s own. “Got a crush on me, Mark Lee?” He smirks. “Maybe,” Mark admits, his fingers lightly tracing Renjun’s back. “What are you gonna do about it?”

> **Soompi** @soompi · 2s ago
> 
> _FEVER DREAM’s Mark Lee spotted leaving apartment building with SUPERNOVA’s Huang Renjun..._
> 
> _[.JPEG attached]_

**Author's Note:**

> u can decide what happens at the end.. hehe
> 
> happy new year! let's have a great 2020 :] [twt](http://www.twitter.com/lcvemarket)


End file.
